1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an automobile display canopy with a specialized anchoring system, and more particularly to a canopy which is anchored by plates secured by the wheels of an automobile while providing optimal viewing display of the vehicle in a car-show setting.
2. Background and Description of the Related Art
Car shows and other automobile-related events typically feature a large outdoor space where a number of vehicles are on display for the viewing public and other automobile enthusiasts. Ideal weather for such events is a sunny, warm, clear day. This can result in the sun beating down on the expensive custom paint job of a prized automobile for hours at a time. Additionally, rain or other inclement weather can appear at any time. Vehicle owners desire to protect their vehicles from the sun and other weather effects, but often this is impossible during auto-show settings.
Currently, if a person wants to protect their vehicle from the elements, they would have to put their vehicle into a garage or shed, cover their vehicle with a tarp or soft cover, or use a common patio tent. However, these means of vehicle protection do not facilitate the display of vehicles at auto-shows. Permanent garages and sheds cannot be transported to show sites, and would make it difficult for viewers to see the vehicle stored within. Similarly, tarps and soft covers conceal the car completely, and therefore are not suitable for protecting a vehicle at a car show or event.
While some auto enthusiasts use collapsible patio tents more commonly seen at sporting tailgate events, there are several problems with these tents. First, they are not typically intended for setup on pavement or concrete, where automobiles would typically be parked. Because of this, a tent set up at a car show has a high likelihood of being blown over in the wind. The long metal legs of such tents pose serious danger to the paint and finish of these highly cared-for vehicles at car shows. If such a tent were to blow over, several vehicles could be damaged. Typical means of anchoring these tents have not solved this issue. For this very reason, such tents are banned at most, if not all, car show events. Even still, existing collapsible tents are typically not large enough to accommodate vehicles for these purposes.
What is desired is a canopy that may be anchored by the automobile itself, is customizable for automobiles of any size, and which is highly portable. Heretofore there has not been available an automobile display canopy with the advantages and features of the present invention.